


Baby

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: How did Bridget give Franky the nickname Baby?**Season 6 spoilers, you have been warned**





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Warning again, Season 6 spoilers.

“Stay with me, Baby.” Franky could hear Bridget’s panicked voice as she lay in the backseat with a bullet lodged in her shoulder. Even bleeding out, her lips turned up ever so slightly at her nickname. She’d been shived plenty of times, burned in a steam-press, and beaten within an inch of her life, but nothing would have prepared her for the suffocating feeling as the sharp stinging pain. Her eyes closed as she recalled the first time she’d heard it. 

 

*******

“Hey, Baby,” Bridget’s answered her cell phone with a smile as she exited the gates of Wentworth for the day. “I just finished up a drink with Vera, I’ll be home shortly.” She could hear the woman on the other line stirring something on the stove. She didn’t need to be in the kitchen to know it smelled delicious.  
  
“Say that again,” the brunette smiled as she held her cell between her ear and shoulder, stirring her sauce.  
  
“I’ll be home in a bit-”  
  
“Nah, Gidge... What you called me before that,” she interrupted. Bridget searched back through their small conversation before...oh, shit. Had she seriously said that? The glasses of wine with Vera must have dropped her guard a little.  
  
“Oh. Baby? Is it too much?” She cringed.  
  
“No one’s ever called me that before. I like it.” Was it possible to hear a smile? Bridget wasn’t sure, but she could picture the brilliant wide grin that was spread across Franky’s face at that moment. She decided to rush home to see it in person.  
  
“Well then I’ll see you soon, Baby.” 

 

*******

“Franky!” Bridget’s voice boomed bringing her back momentarily to the searing, white hot pain. Franky could hear the police sirens in the distance. Her head dropped once more. 

 

*******

“I know what you’re fucking doing. You want to push me away? You fucking failed. You want to hurt me, hm? Congratulations, Baby.” Tears streamed from those scared eyes. Delicate buttons were strewn clumsily over the floor. Bridget had never looked at her with fear in her eyes until that moment. 

 

*******

Her eyes blinked back open, Bridget was sobbing as she navigated the side streets. “Baby, please!” She begged through tears. “We’re almost there.” 

 

*******

“Why do you call me that?” Franky asked suddenly while they watched television on the couch. Bridget’s feet were propped on a footstool as Franky’s head lay in her lap with her long limbs stretched out over the length of the lounge. Neither was quite sure how they had stumbled upon the position, but it was like they were made for it. The first few nights one release, Franky was unable to sleep. Instead, she’d slumber peacefully against creamy legs while Bridget caught up with the evening news. Initially they joked that Franky was like a kitten, curling up and falling asleep on people. Her monikar of ‘Puss’ was created not too long after.  
  
“Hm?” Absentmindedly the blonde had found herself stroking the long raven locks. Damn, she really was like a housecat wasn’t she? Franky turned to lay on her back, looking up at bright blue eyes.  
  
“Why do you call me Baby?” Franky’s eyebrows were knit with confusion, as if the nickname were some type of algebraic equation that she was unable to solve. Bridget smiled down, smoothing a hand over her cheek. Her thumb graced over the slight pout in her lips, an action Franky had mirrored in a prison library not too long ago.  
  
“Maybe because you like to be held like one.” Franky blushed at the playful words. Bridget wrinkled her nose down to her lover, and leaned down to deliver a kiss on her forehead. “It’s because you’re precious to me.” She whispered the actual response just loud enough for Franky to hear. “Is that alright?” Franky smiled and nodded. 

 

*******

Her eyes blinked open once more. The pain in her shoulder had dulled, but it was still raging just below the surface. She squinted through the fluorescent lights before she found the smiling face she was looking for.  
  
“Gidge…” She breathed out with a smile.  
  
“You did it. It’s over, Baby. It’s over.” Bridget’s hands were cupping her cheeks. Franky  
  
pulled her in with her good arm until her lover leaned over, pressing their foreheads against one another.  
  
“Say it again,” she wept.  
  
“It’s over, Baby. You’re free.”


End file.
